The invention relates to firearms.
A magazine for a firearm is known that comprises a cylindrical housing with front and rear covers and a helix on the inner surface, a separator with grooves, which is positioned inside the housing, a spring positioned inside the separator and at one end rigidly connected to one of the covers that is secured to the housing, and a filler [1].
Drawbacks of the analog are:
the helical form of the separator grooves, which results in a more complex construction and reduction of reliability of the device;
the two-row arrangement of the cartridges in the separator may result in seizure of the separator during firing and it excludes the possibility of using cartridges with flanges;
the inconvenience of loading the magazine, which is due to the necessity of preliminarily coiling the spring and subsequently pushing the cartridges through the filler to overcome the friction force in the two-row arrangement.
A magazine for a firearm is known which comprises a cylindrical housing with rear and front covers and with a helix on its inner surface a separator with grooves which is positioned inside the housing, a spring that is arranged inside the separator and has one of its ends rigidly connected to one of the covers which is secured to the housing, a filler and an aiming device fixed on the housing of the magazine [2]. The drawbacks of this analog are the same as indicated above in respect to analog [1]. Furthermore, fixing the aiming device on the housing of the magazine reduces the accuracy of aiming because of the large spatial separation between the aiming line and the axis of the barrel of the firearm, and also the inexact mounting of the aiming device, since the magazine itself is not exactly mounted.
A magazine for a firearm is known which comprises a cylindrical housing with rear and front covers and a helix on its inner surface, a separator with longitudinal grooves that is positioned inside the housing and mounted in precision bearings, a spring arranged inside the separator and having one end rigidly connected to the one of the covers of the housing that is secured to the housing, and a filler [3].
Drawbacks of the analog are:
the inconvenience of loading the magazine, which is due to the necessity of preliminarily coiling the spring and subsequently pushing the cartridges through the filler, overcoming substantial friction forces;
the insufficient reliability of the device, which is due to the presence of precision bearings and the possibility of seizure of the separator because of the absence of a magazine loading limiter.
The most similar analog (prototype) is the magazine for a firearm comprising a hollow cylindrical housing with a helix on its inner surface, a rear cover, a front cover with a catch and casing, a separator with longitudinal grooves and positioned inside the housing, a spring with its ends rigidly secured to the front and read covers, a filler and a feeder [4].
Drawbacks of the prototype are:
the technological complexity of manufacturing the helix on the inner surface of the housing;
that it is not possible to use cartridges with a flange in view of the fact that their distortion and seizure are possible.
The main object of the invention is to reduce the labor input in the production of the magazine and to improve the reliability of operation of the device when using cartridges both with and without a flange.
The stated object is attained in that in a magazine for a firearm comprising a hollow cylindrical housing, a front cover with a catch and a casing, a rear cover, a spring rigidly secured to the front and rear covers, a separator having longitudinal grooves and positioned inside the hollow cylindrical housing, a filler and a feeder, the inside of the hollow cylindrical housing is made smooth, wherein the hollow cylinder is rigidly connected to the rear cover, and a protrusion is made on the casing for securing the magazine on the firearm. A cartridge remover is secured on the rear end of the hollow cylinder.
In particular cases of realization of the device, a casing may be mounted on the front end of the housing, the casing limiting longitudinal movement of the separator and having a protrusion for mounting the front end of the housing on the firearm.
The technical result provided by the invention is expressed by enhancement of reliability, a reduction of the labor input during production and the possibility of using a cartridge with a flange.